Headstrong
by Rachel Carter McKenzie
Summary: My take on if Ryan's mom came back for a 2nd time and trying to get Ryan to go with her. My 1st SONG FIC


This is my take on how it would be like if Ryan's mom decided to come back for a second time and get her son to go back with her. Enjoy and please let me know what you think! This is my first song fan fic.

Headstrong 

__

Circling your, circling your, circling your head 

Contemplating everything you ever said 

Now I see the truth / I got a doubt 

A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out / See you later / 

Ryan stood facing his mother. She had come back. Again. They stood facing each other in the pool house.

"Ryan, honey, I miss you! Please give me another chance." Dawn pleaded with her son.

"Mom if you really meant that you wouldn't have walked out on me back at the house and then again here a few days later!" Ryan said trying to remain calm. "I gave you plenty of chances. I am happy here." Ryan stated.

"But I am your mother, please give me another chance. It will be better this time around, I Promise! She pleaded

__

I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold

See inside, inside of our heads, yeah 

Well now that's over / I see your motives inside, decisions to hide 

Ryan didn't buy it. Sure it would be ok for a few days maybe a few weeks but then it would go back to the drinking and the drugs. Drinking and drugs meant more abusive boyfriends. He wasn't about to go back to that.

"No mom. I'm sorry but I can't go back with you." Ryan said and Dawn started to tear up.

"But baby I need you." She cried. Ryan hated to see her cry but he wasn't backing down.

"You should have thought of that before you left me TWICE!" Ryan said his voice loud but not yelling. He was going to stand up to her and not let her manipulate his thoughts.

__

Back off we'll take you on 

Headstrong to take on anyone / I know that you are wrong 

Headstrong we're Headstrong / Back off I'll take you on / 

Headstrong to take on anyone / I know that you are wrong / 

And this is not where you belong 

"But Ry..." She started but Ryan cut her off.

"You should just go." Ryan said softly. "I belong here now. You don't." He stated. Dawn was taken back. She didn't expect her son to say something like that.

__

I can't give everything away 

I won't give everything away 

Conclusions manifest / Your first impressions got to be your very best 

I see you're full of shit and that's alright 

That's how you play I guess you get through every night / Well now that's over 

"I won't give this up. The Cohen's care about me and want me to do well. They ask where I am going and they ground me when I do something wrong, not hit me." Ryan tried to explain to his mother. "They also reward me when I do well." He finished softly. Dawn just looked at him. She didn't know exactly what to say.

"I...I know that my first impression at Vegas Night wasn't the best.." She started but Ryan glared at her and stopped her. 

"You got drunk mom, even after you promised you wouldn't." He spat angrily.

"I know Ryan and I am sorry. Very sorry about that. I even started a program to fix that." She said her eyes pleading with Ryan to give her a second chance.

"That's great mom." Ryan said trying to sound happy for her. "But what you want is a fantasy. I know that I can't go back to that life. I left it behind." He said his arms crossed in front of his chest protectively. 

__

I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold 

See inside, inside of our heads, yeah / Well now that's over/

I see your motives inside, decisions to hide 

Back off we'll take you on / Headstrong to take on anyone

"What can I do to show you that I have changed?" Dawn asked. "I need you." She pleaded. Ryan wasn't about to break down.

"Mom, I love you but old habits die hard. You have said to me once before when I was younger that you would change and everything would be better. It never was." Ryan said back. "I'm happy here..Why can't you accept that?" He wanted his mother to understand that he wanted to stay with the Cohen's.

"You're my baby Ryan. I can't just give you up that easily, I realized since I left you here that my life is empty with out you!" Dawn cried with tears running down her face.

__

I know that you are wrong 

Headstrong we're Headstrong / Back off I'll take you on 

Headstrong to take on anyone / I know that you are wrong 

And this is not where you belong // Where you belong 

Ryan slowly walked over to his mother. "You were wrong mom." He said and Dawn looked up in confusion. "You left me. But good came out of it because now I have these people." Ryan said lifting his hand and pointing to the house. Ryan can also see the Cohen's through the windows waiting anxiously for what was going to happen. Dawn then began to beg and plead for Ryan to come back with her. She said it was all going to be different. Ryan held his ground. He was shown that there was a better life out there and he wasn't about to go back to where he was.

__

I can't give everything away / This is not where you belong 

I won't give everything away 

I know, I know all about / I know, I know all about / I know, I know all about 

I know, I know all about your motives inside and your decision to hide 

Ryan knew that she might have changed but he knew there was a good chance she didn't. She used to have Ryan get her drug money over to her dealer. Most of the time he didn't leave with out being beaten up because there wasn't enough money there. He wouldn't be surprised if this little visit was her hidden motive. She did it before she would do it again.

"Mom, don't cry." She said softly and Dawn took this as he changed his mind.

"Are you going to come with me?" She asked hopefully. Ryan just shook his head 'no'.

__

Back off we'll take you on / Headstrong to take on anyone 

I know that you are wrong / Headstrong we're Headstrong 

Back off I'll take you on / Headstrong to take on anyone 

"How can you not come with your own mother?" She asked. Ryan wanted to laugh.

__

I know that you are wrong / And this is not where you belong 

"How could you leave your own son?" He retorted back. Dawn wiped her face with a tissue she pulled out of her pocket. With that she turned around and left the pool house running around the side of the house and to the taxi. Ryan stood there and didn't chase her. He had finally stood up to his mother. It felt really good.

After a moment he looked in to the kitchen windows and saw the Cohen's...he stopped his thought and corrected it.. he saw his family wanting to come out and see if he was okay but not sure if they should give him his space. So instead he went in to them.

__

Where you belong / This is not where you belong / 

I can't give everything away / This is not where you belong 

I won't give everything away/ This is not where you belong 

"Hey." He said walking into the kitchen. Kirsten giving him a cup of coffee which she knew he would want. He nodded a thanks.

"Hey." Sandy said. "How did it go?" he asked. Ryan looked at Sandy, Kirsten and Seth and felt for the first time at home. He smiled to himself and decided to answer and not make them guess.

"She wanted me to go back with her. She said that she has changed and is now in a program. That everything was going to be better." Ryan said and took a sip of his coffee. Sandy sat down on the bar stool. He was worried that Ryan was going to leave and Ryan sensed that.

"What did you decide to do?" He asked trying not to sound nervous.

"I told her I couldn't go back with her. It wasn't where I belonged." Ryan said and he noticed that all three people in front of him relaxed. He smiled and it was a big smile. For the first time in a long time he was really happy. He noticed that his smile was catching on cause they were all smiling too.

"Dude that's so cool! right?" Seth piped up. Ryan laughed.

"I knew he was too quiet." Sandy laughed. Laughter broke out.

'_This is where I belong and I won't give it away_.' Ryan thought as he watched his family talk and laugh around him. He stopped thinking and joined in. He was home.

-----------

Lyrics from the song "Headstrong" by Trapt.


End file.
